youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
William Varaum
Someone worse then Kain, if that was possible. He also goes by William Blackrose. Appearance William looks to be a eighteen year old man with pointy features; he has short, reddish-blonde hair and a clean shaven face. He is a solid six foot, four inches tall and his body is mostly sinewy muscle, due to his life of soldiering. He has a number of scars located all over his body. His eyes are dark grey with blue flecks around them. History William was orphaned when his father, Vale, "accidentally" ate a piece of sirloin with glass shards in it. His mother committed suicide, leaving him and his brother all alone in one of the most dangerous cities on Itu,Lonemine. William lived as a street urchin for a few years, fighting to stay alive, before being recruited into the Crimson Guard. He rose through the ranks and eventually was made captain. His chapter fought in the Ztaharian campaign, where he showed great bravery and leadership abilities. Very few Ztah that attacked on the slopes of the Eelspine Mountains survived, the ones that did talked of magic spikes coming from the ground and impaling many horses and men (See also Black Rose Field). William was awarded a knighthood by Kain himself, who realized that this bloody minded boy was his grandchild. Kain gifted William the blade of his forefathers. William eventually got tired of all the assassination attempts staged by his relatives and headed to Ligoria, where he heard Nobles were needed. He was gifted two parcels of land and a title. He later went "hunting" and conquered a small castle by himself after mad priests attacked his men. He returned to Ligoria where he went to the queen's birthday party, as hosted by Tala Alanis. When the Crow- a petty thief- kidnapped Rectyl during the party using his wings, he joined up with Hugo to try and track him down. But alas, this search bore no fruit. The next morning William met with the queen and was banished for his zeal in gaining the queen new lands. William soon joined the Hatcur empire in order to escape having to go back to Lonemine, he arranged for his men to loot Castle Vale and collect taxes early and then for them to meet up with his boat. He was smuggled out of Talama on a smuggler ship, and when in harbour near his men, attempted to take the pirate vessel. This failed miserably when William lost one of his soldiers by the name of Karlk Loran and William took a crossbow bolt to the upper arm. But he managed to escape without any further injuries or casualties. William, for the first time met with Thomas Talboh on board the ship, who he would later find out is a mage. When William arrived at Rectyl's island, he arranged his birthday party, which included a day long tournament. During the final match William fought with a mystery fighter, and won. The mystery fighter revealed herself to be a pretty blond woman. After that- in William's private tent -she revealed herself to be a sort of secret scribe that records the histories of great men and women. She warned William that he was starting to get rash, and suggested that she had an unhealthy fixation with him. After a long night, she made to leave, but William asked her to come back that night. He gave her an amulet; which had a rather large blood red ruby shaped like a rose set in gold with a silver chain. It seemed to fit her perfectly He borrowed Rectyl's boat and took him and his regiment to Polca, where he had his men disguise themselves as workmen. He was turned away from meeting with the guard captain, but met with the lord. --Filenox 19:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC)